


All Worked Up

by EmberSparks



Series: Valentine's Rare Pair Weekend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Couch, M/M, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Secret Relationship, Sevin, Size Difference, butt plug, sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSparks/pseuds/EmberSparks
Summary: Nothing gave the Winchesters adrenaline highs like a good hunt. Dean always goes out to bar...but Sam has his own way of blowing off steam, and this time, Kevin is prepared.





	All Worked Up

There really wasn’t anything like the adrenaline the Winchester brothers felt after a successful hunt. 

Even if it was just a simple slash and burn, Sam was still high from it as he and Dean returned to the bunker with pizza and beer. Sure, Kev was technically still too young for it, but that never stopped him from enjoying a break from the tablets. 

Or waiting eagerly for the elder brother to head out to the bar for the night, thinking the other two were in for the night with another documentary. 

Sam and Kevin had their own way of celebrating. 

The moment the metal door shut with a heavy thud, the hunter was on the prophet, pushing him into the nearest wall, pizza abandoned as he ducked down to his lips. 

“That good, huh?” Kevin managed between sloppy presses of their mouths together.  His hands were already wandering. Grabbing at the loose jacket and t-shirt and already rucking them up, needing to get his hands on bare skin. The fabric made a satisfying sound as hit the polished floor. 

“It’s about to be.” Sam murmured back. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders in silent permission, and the hunter took the opportunity to pull Kevin up from the ground, Legs wrapping around his torso and Sam pulled them into the lounge area they’d set up with a television and a sofa

Sam’s knee hit the arm of it, but he didn’t notice much when Kevin opened and eagerly deepened the kiss, his own possessive and wanting. His fingers dug into the small of Kevin’s back, pulling at the line of his sweat pants, eager to rid him of those too, his grip sliding down over the boy’s perfect little ass and grouping happily-

Kevin let out an absolutely lewd moan against Sam’s ear. 

“Kev….what’s that?” the older man asked, leaning up from abusing the skin of the younger’s neck with an eyebrow quirked. His gaze was avoided, so this time Sam intentionally brushed the hard numb nestled between his ass cheeks. 

“Nothing!” Kevin’s face flushed red as he looked at the ceiling. 

Sam smirked as the denial was followed by a moan. “Uh-huh, sure sounds like nothing.” 

Kevin spluttered as he was set back down onto his feet, pressing back up to Sam and looking utterly debauched with his mussed hair and hickey covered neck. 

“Okay, okay so it is something. But like, I just know how wound up you get after a hunt so I like wanted to be ready so we wouldn’t have to do the whole prep thing when you got home, not that your fingers aren’t amazing cause they totally are-”

Sam’s chuckle interrupted the flustered monologue. “Can I see?”

Kevin was bright red now. He bit into his bottom lip, before nodding and turning to face the sofa, his thumbs hooking in the waist of his sweats as he slid them down, still fumbling. Sam stared hungrily as every inch of skin was revealed, until his pert ass was on display, a bright metallic plug nestled into him. 

“Made it really freaking hard to concentrate on the tablet, just saying”

“Well then, I better make it worth your while.”Sam pushed Kevin to bend at the waist, so the other braced himself against the back of the sofa, spreading his legs as the pants pooled around his ankles. Sam wrapped his fingers around the base of the plug, giving it a little experimental twist. 

Kevin’s back arched up, and he gave a little cry of Sam’s name. He was always amazed to see the shyness melt away, the desperate noises from him growing louder the more he played and tugged. 

Sam wrapped an arm around the smaller torso, pulling him back to his chest as he eased the slick plug from him. 

“Please...please Sam, just want you already.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart; I’m gonna fuck you right now.” Sam ducked his head, leaving a bite high up on his neck. 

“Sam! Dean might see that.” Kevin whined, riggling against him. 

“So? Let him see it. If he were home right now, he’d be getting one hell of an eyeful.” the older growled, as the plug came free with an audible pop. 

Kevin’s knees knocked together, and Sam took the chance to grab him around the waist and push him down onto to the sofa. He was used to being able to move the boy however he liked, and he was pretty sure Kev got off on it. He pressed his face into the sofa cushion as Sam moved over the arm and knelt behind him, gripping his hip. 

His cock was fully hard now, straining to be free of his jeans as he pulled down the zipper, eager to be buried in Kevin’s slick hole. Sam stroked his impressive length once or twice, catching the boy’s eye and watching him clutch at the emptiness he must be feeling. 

Sam lifted Kevin’s hips long enough to push a pillow under them before the blunt head of his cock was at the teen’s hole. 

“Ready?”

Kevin stopped his breathy chorus of “please please please” to nod eagerly, gripping the sofa as Sam thrust his thick cock into his partner. The boy arched off the sofa needily. 

Sam gave him a moment, staying fully buried in Kevin until he was squirming for more, before starting a brutal pace that had the couch creaking non-stop. The little cries of his name only spurred him on. Kevin flexed around him, lifting his hips to every movement and begging for more. 

The hunter grinned, leaning down and biting another mark into Kevin’s shoulder, pressing his body along the boy’s back, one hand on the sofa keeping him up. 

“You’re so perfect sweetheart, feel so good around my cock.” Sam murmured against his ear, still snapping his hips as Kevin shuddered under him. 

  
Kevin couldn’t help himself. 

His big brain abandoned him the moment Sam picked him up or moved him around. He didn’t need to think when the hunter was taking over, all he had to do was purr and claw at the sofa cushions and beg because Sam would take care of him. 

He couldn’t even get any words out — just Sam’s name. 

He loved being pulled this way and that pushed down and fucked hard, only leaning up for a sloppy kiss when Sam demanded his mouth. 

“Bet you couldn’t stop Kev, could you, even if Dean walked in right now.”  The teen’s eyes opened wide, embarrassment and need, spluttering.

Kevin was shaking under Sam’s big form, trapped and fucked and loving it, knowing Sam could do whatever he wanted. 

“Wanna see you come first, sweetheart.” Sam breathed out against him. 

“N-N-Not fair...bout you.” he protested dropping his chest back to the sofa, big mistake. Sam’s cock was now pounding right into Kevin’s sweet spot. His eyes clenched shut and holding his breath as he tried to fight it off. 

He went to lean on his hands again, but Sam pushed him right back down. 

“Sam!” 

Kevin cried out as his trapped prick burst against the pillow under him, his body shaking and his hole clenching as he came. 

“Kev....” Sam managed to grit out praise as the rhythmic gripping of his body dragged the bliss out of him. He panted against him as he emptied until come leaked down between the teen’s legs. 

Slowly, as he came to, he presses his lips over any exposed skin, lingering on the red marks and little bites. 

“You okay?” he murmured, stroking his hand up and down Kevin’s back. The boy arched like a soothed house cat. 

“I’m good...so good.” Kevin yawned, groaning when Sam slipped from him, no doubt aching and sore. 

Sam gently lifted himself from the sofa, having enough sense to find a dishtowel to go clean up, despite Kevin’s whine when he left. He finished and wrapped his arms around the smaller body, pulling him into his hold and still leaving those kisses all over him. 

Kevin stretched after a while, nuzzling under Sam’s chin. “Pizza got cold.”

 

 

 

 

  
  
  



End file.
